Woes of a Bride to Be
by blackwater11
Summary: Follow the ups and downs of Molly and Charles as they prepare for their wedding. A companion piece to my series A Request.
1. Chapter 1

A/U: This series is set in the same universe as a Request. I know a few of you expressed an interest in seeing their wedding as I skipped that originally so I've decided to write a few chapters showing the lead up to the big day.

Woes of a Bride to Be

Molly sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as she was handed yet another dress by the assistant. They had been traipsing from dress shop to dress shop for what felt like hours and Molly was still no closer to finding her wedding dress. With Margaret, her Mum, Nan, Bella and Jackie all along for the ride, sharing ideas and chucking dresses at her left right and centre, it was starting to feel more like a military exercise than a fun bonding experience. Molly was starting to regret bringing them along. Not that she didn't love these women, all of whom were amazing, outspoken, independent and feisty in their own right. The trouble was, with so many highly opinionated women under one roof, sooner or later, personalities were going to clash and tempers were going to flare. It was inevitable. Molly just didn't think she would be the first to crack.

"Let's have a butchers then Molls!" Belinda called from outside the changing room.

"Really Mum? This dress has got more bleadin' frills that Margaret's drapes. You can't be serious! No offense Margaret." Molly called out as she stepped into the dress. She heard Charles' mother chuckle softly in reply. "I never did like those drapes. They were a wedding present from Edward's mother. Hideous things. I've been trying to get rid of them for years."

"Don't be daft Molly. The hangers never do the dresses justice. I'm sure it'll look gorgeous on you love. Now out you get, no need to be shy."

Molly grumbled to herself as she waddled out of the changing room and into the viewing area. The skirt of the ivory ball gown was make up of layers of hideous ruffles with puffy sleeves that feel off her shoulders. Completing the look was a satin sash that encircled her waist and finished in a gigantic bow that made her arse look like Kim Kardashian's. Molly felt utterly ridiculous.

"It's like wadding through treacle. I look like one of Margaret's meringues. " Molly grouched as she stood in front of a mirror. Jackie, remembering Molly's first comments about the Afghan heat, broke into giggles as she snapped a picture on her phone.

"Not bein' funny or out Molls, but do you want a crook to go with that?" Nan asked as she took in her eldest granddaughter's appearance. "Add a nice bonnet and a flock of sheep an you'd make a bloomin lovely Bow Peep." All women took a moment to look at Molly before simultaneously breaking into giggles. Wiping her eyes Belinda shook her head. "I think this one is slightly too fussy, love. Maybe something less frilly?"

"Yeah Molls, you look like you stepped out of one of them 80's music videos," Bella added from her position behind one of the dress racks.

"Oi, shut it you cheeky mare!" Molly glared at her younger sister.

"Girls! That's enough. Here try this one instead Molls." Molly let out a huff as she tripped her way back into the changing rooms, her movements hampered by the many layers of chiffon that clung to her body. Even moving around in Afghan in 40 degree heat in full kit whilst carrying her med burgen, wasn't this difficult. She stood muttering to herself as she replaced the dress on the hanger and eyed the next one dubiously. What was her mother thinking?

"Bloody mental! Off her rocker she is. She's finally cracked. Better book her a room next to Nan in the home an' all." Molly was interrupted mid rant by her phone beeping. She smiled when she saw Charles' ID. Her smile suddenly dropped when she read the message.

**_How is it going my little Bow Peep? Sounds like I'm going to have to book a heard of sheep to follow you down the aisle. You want a crook to go with that? ;) sounds like you're having loads of fun! _**

Molly shook her head as she quickly sent a reply. She was going to kill Jackie.

_Oi! Cheeky sod! Might gunna need to shove that crook where the sun don't shine Boss! Fun? Fun? I had more fun popping your bleedin' blisters. Remind me why we didn't elope again?_

A few minutes later Charles sent a reply.

**Ohh didn't know you were into that sort of thing Dawes. We didn't elope because we decided we wanted our families and friends to be part of our special day. Chin up Dawesy we've seen each other at our worst. Whatever you wear you'll look beautiful I'm sure. Love you xxxx**

Ditto xxx

Feeling slightly calmer she reached for the hanger and pulled the dress over her hips when there was a knock on the door. "Molls you need a hand?" Jackie pocked her head around the door. Molly looked up as she tried to do the buttons up on the back of a dress. Jackie smiled as she brushed Molly's hands aside. "Here let me." Jackie carefully did up the row of buttons on the back of the dress and adjusted the collar as Molly spun to look in the mirror. The dress fell just above her knees and clung to her curves like a second skin. Molly's eyes met Jackie's in the mirror.

"Too tight. Too short." They said simultaneously as they burst into giggles. They were interrupted by Belinda calling from outside.

"Molls you haven't got long love. You still need to sort out the music, the first dance. Confirm menus with the caterers and arrange the flowers. Time is running out." Molly took a deep breath to try and ease the sudden wave of panic. Who was she kidding? This wasn't her. She didn't belong in this world. She didn't know the first thing about table settings, colour samples and table charts. What difference did it make what shade of crème they chose?

"This is bollocks!" Molly cried in exasperation as she swung open the door, still in the wedding dress.

"Molly!" Belinda send a scandalised look at Margaret, who merely gazed in concern at Molly as she started to pace back and forth anxiously.

"I can't do this! I'm never going to find a dress. I'm running out of time. There's still so much to do. Why am I even doin this? I don't fit in here. I'm a bloody soldier. I feel more at home in combats and boots these days than long flowing dresses and heels, all trussed up like a Christmas turkey with all the trimmings. I ain't one for fairy tales and princess dresses. I don't do perfect."

Belinda looked at her daughter in concern. "What you talkin' about Molls? What are ya sayin'?"

"Maybe this was all a mistake. Charles deserves so much more." Everyone was silent as they watched Molly slowly begin to unravel before them. The confident solider long gone. Margaret, ever the diplomat, decided to step in and take charge.

"Ok troops why don't we take a break. Jackie, Marge why don't you take Bella on ahead for her fitting. It's nearly 3.30 you don't want to be late. Belinda there's a lovely beaded dress on the rack over there that I think Molly will love, why don't you go and get it for Molly to try. Molly you come and sit here with me for a minute." When Belinda continued to hover anxiously Margaret gently touched her arm and whispered quietly, "You go ahead. It's just pre-wedding nerves I'm sure." With that she gently took Molly's arm and led her over to a plush arm chair.

"Now then what's this silly notion about you not belonging here or being good enough for my son?" Molly sighed wearily as she rubbed her forehead.

"I just… we're so different. I don't know how to do this." Molly gestured around her. "I'm no good at organising and planning things in intricate detail. I grew up in a mad house in East Ham with no GCSE's. I haven't been to uni or travelled the globe. I'm not like Rebecca who can flit here and there, planning extravagant dinner parties and organise events at the club at a moment's notice. I'd make a rubbish hostess." Molly finished quietly.

"Well thank goodness for that." At Molly's affronted look Margaret continued. "Are for forgetting where you two met? The things you've done? Two tours of Afghanistan and Africa. You've risen up the ranks to Lance Corporal. Corporal soon enough from what Charles tells me. You're brave, strong and far more intelligent than you give yourself credit for. Look at all you've achieved. Yes life hasn't dealt you the best hand, but rather than sit back and throw in your lot, you went out there and changed your life for the better. I'll let you in on a little secret. All this glitz and glamour, it's just an excuse for everyone to outdo each other. If I'm honest you _don't _want to be anything like them. Their all rude, self- inflated old bores who are as dull as dishwater."

At that Molly couldn't help but burst into fits of giggles.

"Now there's the Molly Dawes we all know and love. Don't ever forget that Charles loves you for who you are. You've never pretended to be someone you're not. You aren't afraid to speak your mind; you do and say whatever the hell you like and to hell with what anyone else thinks. That's why Charles loves you. Why _we_ all love you."

Molly smiled. "I'm sorry I'm such a Muppet half the time. I just let things get on top of me I guess. Sorry you had to see that."

"Oh don't be daft." The two sat in contented silence as they watched Belinda chatting animatedly to the assistant as she sorted through more racks of dresses.

"You know I never did thank you properly for saving Charles and bringing him home." Margaret said softly as she squeezed Molly's hand.

"I was only doing my job," Molly answered. Margaret shook her head.

"No, you saved his life in more ways than one. Before he went out on tour, it was as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had to deal with Rebecca leaving and then the divorce. I think he felt like he had failed. It was a shame. They loved each other in the beginning, but as time went on both of them wanted different things and neither were prepared to compromise for the other. Charles used to live and breathe the Army and Rebecca never understood what drew him to that life. They're in a much better place now than they ever were. Then he lost one of his men. It changed him. He became so serious and distant all the time; as if he'd built a wall around himself and nobody could touch him. Until he met you. You broke through the wall and woke him up. You challenge him and made him question everything he thought he believed in. You aren't afraid to call him out on all his shit. You know how to keep him in line and on his toes. He's really opened up and come out of his shell; he laughs and jokes more now than he ever did and it's all thanks to you."

"I never knew any of that," Molly whispered softly.

"Of course not. You know Richard was right about you. The first thing he said after we met you was I like her. The girls got spark. She's just what he needs to keep him on his toes. He said you'd be the one to stir things up a bit and inject a bit of excitement back into our lives. I for one, am glad he was right. Best not tell him though his head is big enough as it is. Now enough of that. Let's go see what your mum has found." Molly laughed and kissed Margaret's cheek tenderly as she walked over to see what else her mum had in store for her.

Twenty minutes later Molly was stood in front of the mirror in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The ivory gown had an illusion neckline sprinkled with delicate beads across the bust and on the capped sleeves. The a-line skirt, tapered in to accentuate her waist, flowed beautifully as Molly twisted her body back and forth in the mirror. The Key hole back was made from delicate lace adored with intricate flowers across the shoulders. Looking at herself Molly couldn't help but gasp. As she turned she saw both her mum and Margaret gazing at her in awe.

"This is it. This is my dress," Molly whispered softly. Belinda stood staring at her eldest daughter with tears in her eyes as she gently swept Molly's hair up and twisted it away from her face.

"Oh my baby's getting married. You look like a princess. It's beautiful." Margaret could only smile and nod in confirmation. "That's definitely the one. You should definitely wear your hair up, you'll be able to appreciate the details on the back more." Molly laughed as she turned away from her reflection. "Thank God for that, me bleedin' feet are killing me. I could do with a cuppa." The three women laughed as they helped Molly out of her dress.


	2. i'm Happy Just to Dance With You

I'm Happy Just to Dance with You

Charles' eyes followed Molly's frantic movements as he watched her rush around the kitchen trying to get ready for work. She needed to catch the train back to barricks and she was already running late. There was something different about her this morning though. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. His eyes roved over her body from top to toe starting at her head and working his way down her body. Her hair was in a neat bun, not a strand out of place, her beret was on straight, tilted just so. Her crisp uniform was freshly washed and ironed, her epaulets aligned perfectly and not a crease was out of place. His eyes moved down to come to rest at her feet. Ahhh there it was.

"Umm Dawesy? I didn't realise 4inch heels were now regulation. You do know I was only joking about you doing PT in your stilettoes right?" Molly stared down at her feet in confusion. Charles couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her eyes widen comically when she noticed her feet were enclosed in her wedding shoes and not her regulation combat boots. "Oh bollocks! I forgot I was wearing 'em. I'm meant to be breakin' em in before the big day. Think I can get away with wearin' me boots?" Charles laughed as her Cockney accent became more pronounced, something that only happened when she was stressed or excited. He handed her the shoe box, and watched as she carefully wrapped the heels in the delicate tissue paper. "I doubt our mums would let you to be fair but by all means, you're welcome to try." Molly stuck her tongue out at Charles' smirk as she hopped around the kitchen trying to wrestle her feet into her boots. They both knew hell would freeze over before either Belinda or Margaret let Molly get within an inch of the alter wearing her combat boots. Glancing at the clock Molly gave a squeak as she saw the time. "Shit! Now I'm really late. I'll see you later. Good luck with the meeting." Dropping a quick kiss on Charles' lips she dashed out the door. "Don't forget our dance le…." Charles winced as the front door slammed shut, cutting off his reply.

When Charles walked through the door, some hours later, the house was quiet; A rare feat when both Molly and Sam were in residence. Since their first meeting shortly after she had returned from Afghan a second time the two had gotten on like a house on fire. They were now as thick as thieves, always pulling pranks and causing no end of mischief when they were together. Although they drove him mad, Charles wouldn't have it any other way. Though tough in the beginning, he was proud of the progress they had all made and was forever grateful that he and Rebecca had remained amicable after their breakup. She, along with the rest of the mad, slightly dysfunctional rabble he called a family, had welcomed Molly into the fold with open arms. Initially thankful that she had saved his life, they were soon won over by her sparkling wit and Cockney charm and treated her like she was one of their own. For that, he was eternally grateful.

"Hello?" When he received no reply he moved along the hall to the living room, hearing the infectious laughter of his son and fiancé. Poking his head around the door he couldn't stop the grin forming on his face as he lent against the door frame and watched the scene in front of him.

Molly was slowly leading Sam around the living room as they practised dancing a basic waltz box step. Sam, ever the keen and eager soldier, was counting the steps and watching to make sure Molly's feet were moving in time under his own as she guided them both through the movements of the dance. "1, 2, 3, 4….No Molls! Move your right foot back first, then step to the side on your left foot, not your right." Sam giggled as Molly continued to move her feet in the wrong places. "Well I told you I had two left feet mate. We've been doing this for ages an' I still ain't got a Scooby how this works. I think we might gunna need a breather." Molly complained as she returned her feet to the starting position.

"Scooby Doo, where are you, we've got some work to do now!" Sam sang to himself with a cheeky grin as he gestured Molly back to the start. "Oi, cheeky Monkey less of that thank you!" Molly glared mockingly at Sam whilst reaching out to tickle his ribs, sending him into a fit of giggles. It was then that Charles decided to make his presence known.

"Mind if I cut in Scamp? I wouldn't want to miss the chance to dance with little Miss Twinkletoes here!" Charles mocked as he dropped a quick kiss on Molly's cheek whilst dodging the swipe she took at his head. "How about I show you how it's done?" Sam nodded eagerly and stepped carefully off Molly's feet, retreating to the safety of the sofa as Charles swept Molly up into his arms.

"Ok Dawes. The mission is simple. Stay focused. Stay alert. Stay alive," Charles joked as he gently guided Molly around the room.

"And keep your toes intact Dad," Sam added, an identical cheeky grin lighting up his face as Molly poked her tongue out at Sam as she spun past.

"Oi! Not all of us were made to take ballroom lessons you know," Molly muttered under her breathe as she focused her eyes on her feet. Charles grinned wickedly, knowing full well how riled she was getting.

"What can I say Dawes, I'm gifted."

"Yeah gifted at being a pain in my arse you mean," Molly grumbled. Charles didn't reply. Instead he pulled Molly closer and whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes. Don't think too much. Relax and just follow my lead." Molly sighed as she did as he asked. As she focused on her breathing, the rest of the world seemed to disappear around her. All she was aware of was the soft melody Charles was humming in her ear as her mind counted the steps over and over again in her head. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1. 2. 3. 4. Molly could gradually feel herself starting to relax, her body knowing instinctively that she was safe in Charles' hold. Feeling a gentle pressure on her back, Molly opened her eyes to find they had danced across the living room and through into the adjoining drawing room. She looked up into Charles' face to find him grinning down at her, a mischievous look in his eye. "Charles don't you dare!" With that Charles spun her under his arm and dipped her dramatically so she was starting up at the ceiling, his hand splayed firmly on her back in support.

"See you do know the steps. You're just overthinking it. Just go with the flow. Feel the music and you'll be fine." Charles said as he pulled her upright and led her back into the living room where Sam was positively bouncing with excitement, his hands behind his back. "What did you think Scamp?" Sam pulled a hand from behind his back and help up one of his mini ping pong bats. "It was great. It's an eight!" Molly chuckled at Charles's crestfallen expression. "Eight? Eight! I think it was better than that Scamp." Sam shook his head seriously. "Well Darling….you did have lovely movement across the floor, but your arms were a bit loose and you had too much of a gap at times." Charles groaned.

"Oh God! Someone's been watching too much Strictly Come Dancing. Think I might need words with your mum." Charles glanced over at Molly and noticed her frowning. "Molly what's the matter?"

"We don't have a song."

"What?"

"You said feel the music and you'll be fine. We haven't picked our music yet." Charles scratched his head as he glanced around the room thoughtfully. "Ok, so we'll fix it."

"How?" Molly looked sceptically at Charles as he started pressing buttons on the iPod in the stereo dock. "The iPod is on random right?" At Molly's nod of confirmation he continued, "How about this. Whatever song comes on first will be our song."

Molly smiled teasingly. "Risky move Bossman. I like it."

"What can I say I like living on the edge."

Sam jumped up and picked up the remote control. "Can I do it, please?" Molly's eyes met Charles' and they both nodded. Sam gave a whoop.

"Ok, Ready?" Charles stood up and offered Molly his hand as he drew her into position as they waited for the music to start. At Molly's nod, Sam pressed the button. There was a split second pause, before music filled the room.

As the opening bars of MC Hammer's Can't Touch This filled the room, Molly and Charles remained frozen in place for a split second before simultaneously turning to the stereo in belief. Turning back to face each other, they both wore similar expressions of bemusement. Neither knew quite what to do or say. Molly bit her lip fighting to keep down the bubble of laughter that threated to escape. As her eyes met Charles' she could see he too was fighting not to smile. She could feel the muscles of his hand twitching around hers as he tried desperately to fight the urge to move with the music.

"Ahh screw it Bossman. You did say go with the flow right?"

Charles shrugged, "indeed I did Dawes."

With that both started moving to the music, neither conscious of how ridiculous they both looked as they "bust a move". Molly swung her arms behind her body in wide circles as she stepped to the side first on the left foot, then the right. Charles stood behind her shimmying his shoulders with one arm raised as he rotated his wrist as if swinging a lasoo above his head as he hopped from one foot to the other. In perfect sync they both started sidestepped around the room whilst swinging their arms in circles, first in a clockwise movement then in an anti-clockwise motion. Saw, who was stood watching in amazement, was soon dragged into the fun by a laughing Molly who picked him up and started spinning him around like an aeroplane as he laughed in delight. When she finally placed him back on his feet he took one wobbly step and promptly fell to the floor pulling both Charles and Molly down with him where they landed in a heap laughing hysterically.

When Molly eventually caught her breathe she shook her head and lay on her back staring at the ceiling. "We can't have our first dance as a married couple to MC Hammer." Charles, who was led out next to her with Sam on his chest, chuckled. "Indeed we cannot. Back to the drawing board ay Dawesy. Ok, how about this one?" Charles pressed a button and the three lay in silence waiting for the music to start. Soon the room was filled with the soft sound of piano keys as Ellie Goulding's How Long Will I Love You began to play. Both Molly and Charles paused as they allowed the words of the song to sink in. Very carefully Charles stood up and offered his hand to Molly as Sam sat and watched them curiously. Carefully placing her hand on his shoulder, they began to sway gently from side to side as Charles led Molly into a waltz. They stared into each other's eyes as they danced, both becoming lost in the music and each other. As the song came to a close Charles gently twirled Molly outwards so she was facing away from him, before pulling her so she spun back towards him, coming to a stop when her torso was resting flush against his chest.

"What do you reckon then Dawesy?" Charles asked softly, without taking his eyes from Molly's. Molly smiled and reached up to wind her arms around his neck as he slid his own around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I think it's perfect Boss." Molly reached up on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

"I thought you didn't do perfect Dawes?"

"A girl can change her mind can't she?" she muttered with a wink. Charles shook his head with a laugh, "Indeed you can Dawes. Indeed you can."

**A/N:**

**Our Girl is the property of Tony Grounds and the BBC.**

**All songs mentioned are the property of the artists and record labels.**

**The dance scene was inspired from the last episode of Miranda.**

**Thanks for reading please R&R.**

**4) Please R&R**


End file.
